The Begining
by GotenLover91
Summary: Not set in a particular universe the Justice League's founders have been appointed guardianship of Viona White. When Viona is sentenced to a year in the watch tower for bad behavior, the events that follows will help shape her into one of the greatest superheros...hopefully.


**A/N: **Hello everyone, thanks for clicking on my story. I just wanted to give it a try on some JL stuff and I'm sorry if it's not accurate I tried my best. I hope you enjoy it and I know it's a slow start but that's how it needs to go. I'd like to tie this into some of the TV series (maybe time travel) but time will tell. I Don't own any character except for my own.

Beginnings 

"You're allowed one phone call. Make it count."

_Oh shit…who do I call? I can't call Clark he'll be super pissed and I can't call Bruce cause…well he's Bruce._

A girl in a black, oversized sweatshirt and matching sweatpants ran her fingers through her curly, black hair and sighed. She picked up the phone and began to dial, she listened to the phone ring hoping that no one would actually pick up.

"Hello." A stern voice said on the other line.

"Hey, Oliver!" The girl tried her best to sound as casual as possible.

There was a moment of silence before Olive let out a big sigh. "Again? What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" she looked at the guard standing about three feet away from her and she turned her back to him and brought her free hand up to the receive and said in a hushed voice. "They can actually prove."

More silence followed.

"Oliver? Ollie…could you say something."

"Have a good night Viona." With that there was a click on the other line and Viona was left standing there.

"Jack ass." She slammed the phone back on the receiver and looked at the guard. "Guess I'll be making a reservation for one."

The guard smiled as he led her back to the holding blocks. "That's really too bad Ms. White, unfortunately all of our single rooms are full, and you'll be spending the night with Big B."

"Big B? Who the heck is Big B?" as she asked the guard stopped in front of a cell and opened the door just enough to shove Viona inside and slammed it behind her.

"Oh you two girls will have loads to talk about. Good night." He chuckled a bit before walking away.

Viona turned around, now facing the inside of her new home for the night, her eyes fell upon a grotesque looking blob of human flesh sitting on the side of the bed staring right back at her.

"So…YOU must be Big B." Viona smiled as she stayed by the cell bars. "Out of curiosity…why do they call you Big B?"

Big B continued to stare at Viona before she stood up, her state of hygiene was questionable as her shirt had new and old grease stains and hardly fit over her stomach. "They call me that because I'm Big and I'm a Bitch."

Viona nodded and continued to smile "Oh…well that's a very interesting name…I'm Viona. They call me that because well…that's what my parents wanted." She felt her mouth continue to move and produce words even though she wished it wouldn't.

Big B listened to her ramble and she began to smile a bit, causing Viona to trail off mid-sentence. "You talk a lot and I can tell that you don't belong here. So tell me what you're in for."

"Uhm, well I'm apparently, they think, that I'm an accomplice to a robbery."

"Think? Were you the getaway car driver?"

"Well they say that I somehow…cut the power long enough to override the banks system and thus allowing a few…thousand dollars to be taken."

Big B's eyebrow raised as she looked at Viona. "Do they have proof?"

"None, I was just outside the bank, no getaway car, no computer…nothing."

"So why are you locked up then?"

Viona tilted her head towards the guard that had pushed her inside the cell "He may or may not have…caught me on other crimes…petty crimes, but can I ask you…what you're in here for?"

Big B smiled, a type of smile that caused Viona to shake a bit. "Oh well…I Killed someone."

"K-killed…a person…like a living person"

Big B nodded.

"A living person that isn't…alive anymore…b-because you…killed them dead right?" Her voice cracked slightly.

Again Big B nodded. There was a long moment of silence and suddenly Big B let out a vulgar sounding laugh. She laughed for so long that she began to hyperventilate, forcing her to wrap her fat arms across her stomach and wheeze. This left Viona confused and began to nervously laugh along with Big B.

"Y-you really thought that they'd put you in the same cell as a murder? That's just priceless…the look on your face when I told you!" Big B wiped a few tears away.

Viona had stopped laughing. "Well…I guess now that you bring it up…seems kind of dangerous to do that."

"Duh! I'm in here for setting a building on fire, since we're both juvies we'll only go to jail anywhere from 1-20 years minimum."

"20…years minimum?! Do you understand what that means! That means I…we could be here for more than 20 years. Oh my god…I can't…and you know what they would let me rot in here…to teach me a lesson." Viona began to babble, in a more frantic tone of voice. "Yea! They'd all probably be at my sentencing and cross their holier than thou arms and say "you do the crime you pay the time." She mocked.

It was Big B's turn to look confused and slightly nervous at the fact her cellmate was going crazy. "They? They who?"

"Them! The Jus" she stopped herself quickly and looked at Big B. "just the kids…at….school." as she was finishing her sentence Viona could tell how stupid it must sound.

"Kids at school…I'm assuming you go to a pretty prissy school then if that's what they'd tell you."

Viona nodded. "Yes…they try to instill very high morals in all of us."

"Yes, yes they do." A deep voice from the other side of the cell spoke up.

Big B eyes widened as she saw who it was. "Oliver Queen…you know…Oliver Queen?"

Viona closed her eyes and nodded slightly before turning around to face him. "Oliver…you came."

"I was feeling…generous."

The guard came over. "Mr. Queen…you're going to really bail her out? She committed a crime."

"There is no proof that she had any part of this. Open the door please."

He mumbled to himself as he reluctantly "you better keep a better eye on her Mr. Queen one of these days she'll be put in the big house."

Olive looked down at Viona, who only was about mid-chest level to him. "Oh, don't you worry officer, she'll be going to the big house."

Before they left Viona turned to Big B. "I hope you get out soon."

"Now Viona" Oliver yelled from just down the hallway.

Big B smiled "it was nice meeting you, maybe we'll see each other again."

"If I'm going where I think I'm going…you probably won't ever see me again." She smiled and waved goodbye as she ran to catch up with Oliver, who was already signing paper and collecting a small bag of her belongings. They walked out of the correctional facitly and got into a Ford Fusion, a car that was not in Oliver Queen's tastes. They continued to drive for a long while before the silence was broken with Oliver hitting the top of the steering wheel.

"Damn it Viona! What the hell were you thinking! Where you even thinking?!"

Viona let hair fall into her face, mostly because she didn't want to see the look on Oliver's face. "No."

"You're damn straight you weren't thinking, I can't believe it. Why would you do something like this? Huh?"

"I don't know…I thought that's how you make friends."

Oliver turned his head to face her, his eyes squinted and his brows furrowed. "What? You know what…just no. I don't want to hear it right now." He continued to drive until they had gotten to the hall of Justice Oliver, already changed into his secret identity parked the car, as they got out he pressed a button that made the vehicle literally camouflaged within the background. "You're lucky nobody is around."

"Right, no witnesses." Viona said sullenly

"Not a good time to crack jokes."

As they walked in the door locked behind them and Olive continued down the hallway before turning into a conference room where the five out of the seven founders of the Justice League sat before them. Oliver and Viona both took a seat and what followed was the world's longest and most awkward silence known to man.

"Are you stupid? Hal asked in order to break the silence.

"This goes beyond stupid, I don't even know what this is." Clark stood up. "How many times have you been put in that correctional facility?"

Viona could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife and she could feel how angry everyone was. "Five times."

Clark put his hands on either side of his head and rubbed his temples letting out a sigh. "Five…Five time. Mostly for very petty things but…now they put you in for…what was it?"

"Robbery" Barry chimed in.

"Yes…robbery."

Viona looked down at the table wishing she could be anywhere but here. "Well, they couldn't charge me with anything. I mean…I was going to put the money back I just wanted to make some friends."

"Make some friends?" Clark asked very slowly. "You thought it would help you make some friends if you helped them steal? I don't understand your logic."

"I don't know, I'm sorry really! I was just trying to fit in and they all wanted to try and steal and I don't know…" she trailed off.

"You're lucky that you didn't expose your powers to anyone and that they technically couldn't charge you with anything. However, that doesn't help you now." Clark kept eye contact with Viona. "You will be spending a year in the watch tower. Where you'll continue your education and be on a very strict schedule."

Viona felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"If you choose to act like a child then you will be treated as such. Just because we were appointed guardianship, doesn't excuse you from the law. You'll not only continue your education but you will be fulfilling tower duties as well, with an assigned adult, all of which will be documented and signed each day."

Viona sighed and nodded. It was very clear that jail would have been the preferred option. Spending a year in space was a worse sentence than 20 years with inmates. "I understand."

With that Viona was escorted by Barry Allen to the beam that sends them to the watch tower while the others stayed behind.

"If we don't nip this in the butt she's going to be looking at a life sentence in a jail cell." Hal sighed a bit. "I just don't understand how teenagers think."

"On Themyscira we punish criminals to the fullest all the same regardless of the severity. She should find herself lucky." Diana commented.

Bruce then stood up. "Just because the Government gave over custody of her doesn't mean she should be treated as one of us. By 18 if she continues on this road then it'll give us no choice but to cut our ties." With that he walked out.

Once Barry and Viona made it to the watch tower Barry walked her to a spare room. The furnishings were simple, it included a bed and a small desk.

"Hey listen, what you did tonight…beyond stupid. But if you don't start cleaning up your act then you won't have us to bail you out. It'll get pretty lonely real quick."

Viona nodded. "I really don't know why I did that. I just wanted to fit in I guess, everyone at school seemed to have a place and the only way I knew to fit in was to make myself look cool. But now that I'm saying this all out loud…it sounds really dumb."

Barry smiled a bit. "Yea it does. Supes won't be mad forever, just maybe eighty years…tops. Anyway goodnight and see you early tomorrow morning for your first shift of kitchen duty, you'll report to Booster Gold, and let me tell you something, he's very much a morning person." He laughed a bit as he walked away.

Viona closed the door to her room and flopped in the bed. "Great."


End file.
